I love You But I Have Chosen Darkness
by YvettE S
Summary: When Draco Malfoy makes his choice. He realizes that he must leave his only love, for the Darkness of life


Disclaimer: I own nothing except plot! The genius J.K. Rowling owns the good stuff!

Sigh

A/N: read, tell me what you think! Just something that fell out of the top of my head when I was sitting in the U bend thinking about death..

&

I Love You… But I Have Chosen Darkness.

Draco Malfoy sat in his head boy room, as his long elegant fingers tapped against the cherry wood desk. His cool gray eyes stared at the fine furnishing, thinking of only one. Taking himself out of his trance, he reached for the bottle that sat idly on his desk and took a strong mouth full. He breathed deeply as the liquid ran down his throat, leaving a hot trail. Wiping his mouth against his sleeve, and placed the bottle back into its spot, going back into his position slumped against his chair, he waited.

Another few moments rolled by, and his eyes lazily found its way to the clock sitting not to far from where he was… 6:34. He let out a frustrated sigh as his eyes shifted toward the door.

"She's late," He said to no one in particular. He hadn't told her more than to be at his room by 6:30 and now 4 minutes later, she still had yet to come. Maybe it was the cold manner in which he ordered her to come. Perhaps she saw through this cold demeanor, as she always did, and sensed that something was amiss. He shook his head, she would come, she always did. He took another huge mouth full of vodka just as a knock came to his door.

"Who is it?" he called harshly as he capped his bottle.

"It's me," called the soft voice "you wanted to see me?"

"Come in," he told her in the same harshness, as he put his bottle away in a drawer and sealing it. He didn't want to let anyone know about his slight drinking problem. He turned his chair just in time to see her closing the door behind her. Turning around, she faced him, her back leaning against the door.

"What did you want?" she asked quietly, as she began to unclasp her robe. Draco just looked at her, her red soft lips, big round eyes, pale skin, and wavy red hair, the same hair that he loved running his fingers through. He just watched as she stood there waiting for him to make a move or give her instructions, like she always did. As stubborn as she was to the world, Ginevra Weasley became weak when she was around him. However, for her to be like that he had to earn it, he had to learn to be gentle, kind, and caring for her to allow him to be her king. It was something he spent the better part of their year and 6 months together on.

"You're late," he told her with a raised eyebrow, she nodded a bit and responds.

"I was talking with Harry," she told him simply, his emotions in side flared a bit; she was talking to Potter again.

"Anything interesting?" he asked, she sighed and shrugged.

"Do you really care?"

"No."

"Then why did you ask," he looked back at her, wanting so badly to get up and kiss her. He wanted to throw her on his bed and do things she will never experience again with out him. He wanted… her.

"Listen," he said facing her completely, "we have to talk." With those words, her big brow eyes flew up and looked him dead in the eye.

"About?" she asked him as calmly as she could, but Draco heard the quiver in her voice.

"It's been fun," he told her with a cold stare, "and, now it's over." He watched as her look went from seductress to fallen angle in almost thirty seconds. Her eyes filled with hurt, and her facial expressions harden.

"D-Draco," she stuttered, trying to stay face, but loosing all composure, "I thought that… we… were…"

"Weasley," he sated pompously, her face grew hurt, and he knew he had hit a nerve. He hadn't called her that in over a year, and he swore he would never use it again. "Just forget it. We had some fun, it was nothing. I will be graduating in less than a month, and I leave everything I did in Hogwarts behind." He then rested his head against his fist, propped up by the table. "And I mean everything." Draco's heart shattered to piece as he Ginny try to collect herself, she wouldn't let him see her cry. She looked around the room, trying to refocus herself; she would never let him see how much he really can hurt her.

"I…" she started again as she fought back the tears, "I just though that... last week you said that…"

"What?" he asked with a smirk. "That I loved you?" By then an angry tear fell down her face; he knew he had done what he wanted. He was making her hate him; he told himself that if he made her hate him, it would be so much easier to let her go. Because inside he was screaming with himself, he was screaming that he did love her, that she would see right though his façade like she always did. That Ginny would save him from the life he has chosen.

'_Say your lying you idiot,_' He told himself, as he watched her wipe away a stubborn tear. _'You love her you fucking bastard._' But when he opened his mouth to do just that, he saw her Gryffindor patch on her robe. _'A Gryffindor,' _he told himself and he looked at her hair, '_a Weasley.'_ He knew he must do this, how would any one take to the fact that he had fallen in love with her. The poor, worthless, low class, Gryffindor, only daughter of his family's enemy, and the only person he had ever loved.

"Weasley, what did you think was going to happen when I left school?" she looked at him, tear streaked face, letting her venerability show. "We were going to keep this relationship secret till we got married? Then what? We have a huge wedding, family smiling as they watch us walk down the isle? Oh, and then we buy a house with a white picketed fence on it, am I right?" he asked her, smugly looking at her with fake disgust. "Did you honestly think I would even marry you? A Weasley?"

Ginny then turned her face to the side, as if it was a blow to the face; she closed her eyes and bit her lip. She breathed in and out for a few minutes before opening her eyes again, letting the tears fall.

"I don't know what I thought," She said with a shaky voice, he smirked.

"Whatever you thought," he spat, just trying to make her leave so he could be alone, "you were wrong. We had one thing in common and it just happened to go longer than I had intended." He looked at her intently as she kept her face down, watching as the tears splattered all over his floor. "It's over Weasley… now get out." Then turned from her and faced his desk as he pretended to look for his wand. After a few moments, he heard nothing and looked to see her starting intently at him, letting more and more tears fall. He just started back at her,

'_Don't give up on me,'_ he pleaded in his mind. '_Tell me you know I am lying. Tell me you love me._' However, when non-of that came, he scoffed while rolling his eyes.

"Fuck this," He said aloud, and reached for his liquor drawer. Opening his bottle of vodka, he drank it for a few seconds before taking it away form his mouth. Swallowing, he began to bring it to his mouth again but when he saw the many cracks forming in it, he quickly dropped it. Before the crystal clear bottle hit the ground it shattered into a million pieces and scattered all over the floor. He looked back at Ginny, and saw the venom in her eyes as she kept staring at him.

"What the…"

"And to think," the redhead told him with fury, "that I let my self fall in love with a fucking bastard like you." She turned around and raced out of his room.

Draco sat there for a long time afterward, just looking at the broken pieces of glass lying on the floor. The thought of that it just might be his heart he was looking at.

_'Don't be ridiculous,_' He said in his mind, '_your heart would be black._' Finally, he left his chair and one by one he picked up the pieces of the bottle. Soon afterward, a knock came to the door, followed by a low voice.

"Draco?" called Goyle from beyond the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" He yelled at him as he placed the pieces on his table. He heard him stutter before he answered him.

"T-time f-f-for dinne-er."

"I will be there," he told him, "just wait." And he gave him self a spell so the smell of vodka wouldn't be noticed and walked out with Goyle to the Great Hall.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, blocking out any signs of the world around him. Was he stupid to let her go? Should he have said what he had said to her? Would he regret this for the rest of his life? All of these answers turned into a definite yes. Why did he have to be so cold, pompous, self involved, hateful… even cold hearted? He barely touched his plate, as he only heard the clinking of water glasses, and the Great Hall doors opening and closing. Being in his own world, he barely noticed as she came in, red in the face, and sat farthest from the Dream Team.

Only when he felt that sudden warmth come over his body that he knew she had come in. She was completely hunched over, her small hands lying stiffly on her lap, as her brown eyes stared at the golden plate lying in front of her. She made no inclination that she knew what was going on around her, only the thoughts that were swirling around in her head. Draco watched intently, as Ginny wiped a tear that had fallen from her eyes and returned them back into their earlier position. Neither of them noticed when Dumbledore made a reminder announcement that the end of the year ball was in less than two weeks, and The Weird Sisters had been chosen to play. Or when Seamus Finnigan nearly tripped over Neville who spilt his drink on a Hufflepuff sitting close by and the Great Hall erupted with howls of laughter. His world was on her, and her world was currently lost.

Then in less than a blink of an eye, a sharp pain came shooting up his left arm, and he grabbed it with complete surprise. He looked over at Crabbe and Goyle who nodded to each other, then to Draco, then to several other Slytherins at the table. It was time, they would all go three by three to the Dark Forest to make sure no one would spot them. Draco shook his head as he scratched his arm a bit, trying to forget the pain. However, another pain came when he looked back to his love to see that Potter had taken the seat next to his love. He watched with fury as he talked to her gently, taking her chin and making her look into his eyes. As she smiled and nodded to whatever Harry Fucking Potter had to say, and then leaned her head against his chest as he put an arm over her. Even when the end of dinner came, and his counter parts began to break off into groups, he kept watching them, wishing he could be in Potter's place.

"Draco," said a voice, breaking him from his trance, he looked up to see Goyle looking at him. "You going last then?" asked the Slytherin boy, he nodded and waved him away. "We will be…"

"I know," he snapped at him, "I have been there before." with a head nod, Goyle had left Draco at the table. Turning back to Ginny, he saw that Potter and her ever idiotic brother Ron were talking, and soon enough the two stepped out of the Great Hall, leaving him and her the only ones at their tables.

He kept on watching as she laid her head against the coolness of the table, letting her body feel free to let go of the tears. Draco knew what she was doing, she was letting him see what he had done to her, what kind of pain he put her though. This wasn't the first time he had made her cry, and most likely it wasn't going to be the last, but he had broken her. He shook his head quickly; he needed to get out, he needed to go to that damned meeting that his bastard of a father persuaded him join only weeks ago. The silver haired boy quietly got up from his table and made his way toward the doors. When he reached the beautiful redhead, he happened a glance towards her, and saw that she wasn't crying, but…sleeping.

"Sleeping?" he said quietly as he looked around the Great Hall. Only two Ravenclaws and a few teachers all in their own conversations where left. So, taking his last chance, he walked toward her, leaning closer enough so that his mouth was brushing her ear. He inhaled her sweet scent, loving the smell of jasmines and something that was only Ginny.

"I d-don't deserve you," and with a swish of his robe, he left the Great Hall.

He swiftly made his way out side; all he wanted to do was get away. To go take his anger out on some Mudblood or Muggle who dared get in his way. To show someone the pain he was feeling in side, he needed her. Upon entering the thick trees of the Dark Forest, the wind steadily blew the branches. He looked up into the sky to see the bright moon shining over Hogwarts, and leaving the forest with nothing but darkness. He shook his head; _'I've made my choice._' And pulled up his hood and began to walk further in. Draco was not a few steps in when the doors to Hogwarts were opened, and he saw Ginny run out onto the grass.

"DRACO!" she yelled, trying to see if he would respond, "I'M SORRY!" she cried into darkness as she clutched her tattered robe against herself. "PLEASE! COME BACK!" he heard a break in her voice, as she sunk into the lushes green grass, covering her face with her hands.

"Ginny," He said softly as he began to walk back toward the castle. "GINNY!" but he saw that his voice was drowned out, because at that moment St. Fucking Potter had decided to come out to her.

"Ginny?" he heard him say, as Draco hid behind one of the trees.

"Harry?" she responded in a quivering voice.

"What's wrong?" Potter asked as he kneeled next to her, putting a hand on her back. She looked at him and wiped her brown eyes as she shook her head.

"It's nothing," She lied.

"Don't tell me it's nothing Gin," He told her softly. "I am the king of telling people nothing is wrong, when something REALLY is wrong." Draco watched as she smiled a bit and sighed.

"Harry, it's…" was she going to tell him? Was Ginny Weasley going to tell Potter that she had been seeing Draco Malfoy for the past year and a half. That he was her first, her only? Would his reputation be ruined if that girl decided to tell everyone just to get back at him? Draco didn't know whether to send a silencing spell her way or just take the fact of his ruin. "Just a lot of stress that's all." Draco sighed; she was going to keep them secret. "You know, finals are coming up, all these projects, and you guys will be leaving soon, and I will be the last Weasley to go though Hogwarts all by myself." She shrugged as she met his eye. "That's all." He nodded slightly, and did the unthinkable.

Draco could feel the pieces of bark crumbling under his hand as he watched what that fucker Potter was doing to his Ginny. His temperature rose and his blood boil, '_how dare that bastard Potter kiss her! Doesn't he see she is getting over me?_' Draco yelled in his head as Potter kept on, and she wasn't stopping him.

_'Of course,'_ he said softly as he kept watching. This was Harry Potter, the person Ginny worshiped. Anything and everything he asked her for, she did. If he needed help with Charms, she was there, if he was in the Hospital wing for one of his injuries, she was there. If he needed someone to go with to Hogsmeade, she was there, if he needed a fucking glass of water, she was there. It didn't matter if she was supposed to meet Draco, if Potter asked she would do anything for him.

"Sorry," He heard Potter say as they broke from the kiss. "I know I picked the worse time, as usual. But, I need to tell you Ginny, I have wanted to do that for a long time." Draco watched as she looked at him with eyes wide, blushing madly.

"Harry," She breathed softly.

"I wanted to ask you out a long time ago, but Ron kept saying I shouldn't and all this. So today, I finally told him to sod off. You haven't been seeing any one and I really hoped… that maybe… not now... but you know… Later... we are leaving school... but I will see you during the summer."

"Yes," He heard her say a little too loudly. Draco shook with anger. "You can stop stuttering now Harry." Potter sighed, and his shoulders fell, "Just not now."

"O-oh," stuttered Potter. "Of course... I mean... stress and..."

"But soon," She smiled. "I just need to get over something first. Let some things go that made my life so confusing," She smiled as the two stood up, "I will meet you in the common room, there is just one more thing I have to do." Potter nodded slightly, and kissed her on the cheek.

_'Hex him,'_ Draco thought as he took out his wand. '_Kick the shit out of that son of a bitch.'_ He growled as he watched the gangly thing walk inside. Ginny turned back to the forest, closing her eyes and letting the wind lightly whip her red flowing hair. She let out a heavy sigh and ripped off the necklace lying on her neck.

"Goodbye Draco," She said to the stars, and quietly made her way back in.

Draco waited until a few moments passed, pointing his wand he said,

"Accio necklace," and in an instant, the silver chains few to his hand. He held it tightly; thinking it is the last he had of her, his perfect girl.

"I love you," he said to the dragon pendant as he traced his finger over it. "But I have chosen Darkness." And throwing his hood over his head again, he walked deeper into the forest. Pocketing the necklace, knowing it won't be his last chance.

A few years later…

"I'm finished!" cried Ginny Weasley as she threw herself on to her plush navy blue couch. "Merlin, that took forever!" she let her hair fall from its tight pony tail, letting it breathe.

"How long did it take you to it get all done?" asked Hermione over their Muggle telephone Hermione insisted both girls having one. Ginny sighed and laid her head back, letting her body relax.

"Over three hours," She sighed. "But, I like it. I got to do what ever I wanted with the place."

"Well, lucky for you, Ron insists that he gets to have say in where the lamp goes." Sighed Hermione as she looked over her own smallish flat. "So, how does it feel?"

"How does what feel?" asked a dazed Ginny.

"To finally have moved in with Harry! Goodness girl, one would think you might have forgotten."

"FORGOTTEN!" screeched Ginny loudly, that Hermione held the phone from her ear. "Merlin, it's the best thing that could have happened to me. I am so excited. As soon as he gets back from visiting Sirius in Romania, we will finally get our life started." Hermione giggled as she listened to her best friend's dreamy voice when she talked about Harry.

"You think he will propose soon?" asked Hermione, knowing the answer. Ginny smacked her tongue against her teeth.

"Of course! You know as much as I love Harry, he is really bad at trying to be subtle about it." The redhead laughed, "I mean, how often do wedding magazines accidentally end up at our house? Or, when is Harry interested in jewelry. He is so corny!" Hermione let out a laugh, yes, at trying to give sublet hints about wanting to propose to Ginny, he was really bad.

"Well, I hope you invite me to you flat soon," Said the brunette as her six- month-old started to cry. "I have to go, Hannah is up. Talk to you later."

"Um Kay, bye Herm," and with that the two girls hung up. Ginny sighed happily, as she looked around her… wait... _their_ apartment. It had finally happed; she and Harry were going to get married. Thinking that it was a bit late, but with the war that had broken out in her seventh year, there really wasn't much time for celebration. But now, it had been over for almost a year, with Harry coming out the victor. She laid her head back again, and began to doze off, as a knock came to her door. She grumbled as she picked herself up from the couch and slowly made her way to the door, wand soundly in her pocket.

"Who is it?" she asked opening the door. When no one appeared, she stuck her head out of the door to look down the hall. Sighing, she began to pull back in, when a note on the floor caught her eye. Brow furrowed she picked it up, the paper was heavy parchment, and expensive to boot. Her name was written in curvy letters in a dark green color, thinking to herself it must be from one of her friends, even though she didn't have too many friends who used paper like this, she opened carefully. With your boyfriend being the man who killed Voldemort, it gave him a few enemies. Letting the envelope fall to the floor she read the one sentence written in elegant hand.

"Darkness is over… and my love still thrives."

She looked at it curiously, "Who the hell?" she asked as she closed her door. She shook her head and looked up to head to the kitchen. Ginny screamed loudly as she saw the hooded figure standing in her living room. He was tall, maybe 6'2, which would make her cower with her 5'6 height. His robe was of an expensive thick fabric, and his face was hidden inside the large hood.

"Who the fuck are you? What do you want?" she asked, her wand at the ready. She heard the figure smirk, and slowly he took off his hood. With a sharp intake of breath, Ginny let her wand and the letter fall to the ground.

"Hello Ginevra," the man said softly. Ginny backed her self up slowly, only when she hit the wall behind her did she get the words out.

"Oh God, Draco."

?!¿

A/N: ok, that was it. My first one shot ff, I know, totally out of my pairing group, but thought I'd give it a go!!!

Luv

YvettE


End file.
